1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials for providing blood flow for a blood pump recipient. For example, this document provides cannulae that can be connected to the circulatory system of a mammal and can be used in conjunction with a blood pump (e.g., an assist device).
2. Background Information
Mechanical circulatory support (MCS) is a way of improving blood flow in a failing heart using an electrically or pneumatically powered blood pump. A ventricular assist device (VAD) is an implantable blood pump that works in conjunction with the recipient's own heart to pump sufficient blood throughout the body. Heart failure may affect the right side of the heart, limiting the ability of the heart to pump blood to the lungs, or the left side of the heart, resulting in an inability to pump sufficient oxygen-rich blood to the rest of the body. Often, both sides of the heart are affected, A VAD can provide short-term MCS while a recipient is awaiting cardiac transplant, or permanent MCS for a recipient who is not a candidate for transplantation, by delivering consistent blood flow to vital organs.